


Lily of the Valley（08）

by Dariy



Category: ChroNoiR, Kane - Fandom, kuzuha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy





	Lily of the Valley（08）

葛葉回到城堡的第二天立即受到了贵族们言语的狂轰滥炸。  
紧接着原本应该是属于辅佐官多拉处理的文件送到了葛葉一尘不染的书房。  
女仆贴心地为他冲了杯奶茶放在他身侧。  
几乎不曾碰过这些东西的葛葉龇着牙，痛苦地批阅起文件。  
幸好女仆在身边，不然他可能连这些话读都读不通。  
“殿下应该多读点书了。”  
女仆看着书房，微微叹气，尽管这书房一堆珍贵的书籍，还经常打扫，但不得不说，葛葉几乎都不曾完整地翻过一本书。  
还是上次那个人类来的时候书房里的书才终于被宠幸了一番。  
“不弄啦不弄啦！”葛葉从文件堆里逃出来，一头扎进隔壁自己房间的床褥，“天都黑了！我困了！我要睡觉了！”  
您这才刚刚睡了几十年没多久才醒，您唬谁呢。  
不过看在他忙了一天的份上，女仆纵容了吸血鬼的任性，贴心地关上了房间的门，为喜爱甜食的吸血鬼留了一份奶油蛋糕，还不忘灭了书房的灯火，去忙别的事情了。  
吸血鬼把自己埋在被褥里，脑子里乱成一团。  
战争，战争。  
全都是关于战争的文件。  
昨天自己一时冲动用蝠翼杀死人类的场景一遍遍在眼前循环。  
似乎还能闻到血腥味。  
太讨厌了。  
葛葉从被子里面爬起来，灯火通明的房间吓了他一大跳。  
“晚好。”  
浅棕色短发的人类坐在床边，笑着和他打招呼。  
吸血鬼猛地往后一退，直接摔到地上。  
“笨蛋。”叶起身绕过来就要拉起他，却被吸血鬼迅速地起身避过。  
“你害怕我？”  
他摇头，又点头，又摇了摇头。  
叶被他逗笑，忍不住揉了揉他的头发。  
这次倒是没有避开了。  
“你怎么进来的。”  
“我现在又不是普通的人类。”  
葛葉沉默。  
站在他面前的人类身着猎人军团高级将领的军装，头发一边被别在耳后，露出左眼边的泪痣。  
人类靠近他，抚上吸血鬼白皙的面庞。  
手指摩挲着吸血鬼颜色极浅的双唇，指腹滑过吸血鬼冒出的尖牙，有些痒痒的。  
“叶……”  
“嘘——”人类轻声道，“可别把其他人引来了，虽然我现在可以控制些魔力但是也会有些麻烦的。”  
“……”葛葉有些不高兴，推开他重新趴回床里。  
“嗯？”人类凑到他旁边，“怎么了？”  
“……”吸血鬼扭开头，声音闷闷地从另一边传来，“我不会把别人引来的。”  
“葛葉，”叶唤了他几声名字，对方才转过头来，“我知道你不会的。”  
吸血鬼的红眸一如当初。  
他近乎虔诚地吻了吻他的右眼。  
对方眨了眨眼睛，露出迷惘的神色。  
人类温热的双唇向下移动，亲了亲他的唇。  
对情事一无所知的吸血鬼仍是有些无措。  
叶便得寸进尺了起来。  
双唇厮磨，舌尖舔舐着吸血鬼的尖牙，又凶猛地攻进吸血鬼的口腔。  
葛葉被吻得有些喘不过来气，想要挣开，却被人类的双手紧紧禁锢住身体。  
“叶……”  
人类稍稍退开，两人唇间扯开一道银丝，吸血鬼的嘴巴还微微张着，喘着气。  
灰蓝色的眸子温柔地看着他，眼底越发暗沉。  
因为工作的原因，吸血鬼仍旧穿着一贯的华丽服饰，银白的长发乖顺地披在脑后，而现在因为方才的挣扎，长发已然散开，眼角也染上了些红色。  
“叶……”他不明白溢满自己胸腔的情感是什么，他慌张地抓着人类军装的袖口，求助着，“我……”  
“我在的，葛葉。”  
人类的吻温柔而又炽热。  
带着温度的手掌悄然滑进吸血鬼酒红色的内衬里，繁琐的外套和马甲都不知道什么时候就已经被人类褪了去。  
吸血鬼的皮肤白皙冰凉，一点点被人类染上浅浅的粉色，点上狂热的火苗。  
“呜……”  
叶低下头，手指隔着一层薄薄的衣料搓揉着吸血鬼胸前的凸起。  
“叶……不要……碰那里……”葛葉艰难地开口，双手想要推开人类却怕对方被自己伤到只能紧紧抓住床褥。  
身体变得好奇怪。  
明明是常年低温的身体，却因为人类的触碰而变得燥热起来。  
“葛葉明明很喜欢这样吧。”  
人类作乱的手掌逐渐游移往下，三两下解开吸血鬼的裤子脱了下来，顺手摸了两下吸血鬼的微微扬起的小葛葉，引得吸血鬼浑身颤了颤。  
“葛葉——真的是超敏感呢。”  
吸血鬼极其委屈地撇了撇嘴。  
“这样子，让我更想好好欺负一下呢。”  
“哈啊——呜——”  
吸血鬼挺身想要避开对方在自己后腰摩挲的手，却没想到正好将自己胸前的红点送到了对方面前。  
人类伸出舌头坏心眼地舔舐了一番。  
手指仍停留在吸血鬼后腰。  
弄得吸血鬼越发难受。  
“叶……那里是翅膀……”  
人类温柔的声音在吸血鬼耳边诱导:“呐，葛葉，怎么才能让你的翅膀出来呢？”  
吸血鬼呜咽着不回答。  
“真是困扰啊。”  
人类的手终于离开了吸血鬼的后腰，葛葉还没来得及松口气，下身的小葛葉就已经被人类握在手中。  
人类的手掌因为多年的训练生涯，指节的茧子让初次勃起的小家伙兴奋不已。  
“叶……呜……”  
吸血鬼活了上百年，除却成长的幼年期，都是在沉睡中度过，先不说情事这类，甚至自慰都不曾有过，倒不是说禁欲什么的，而是吸血鬼对此压根一窍不通。  
而如今在人类的刺激下，吸血鬼只能被牵着走，感受着情潮自下身席卷整个身体。  
“呜叶……有什么要……”  
人类撸动着吸血鬼逐渐胀大的阴茎，温柔地开口:“没事哦，葛葉，想射就射吧。”  
“叶——”  
浓稠的白浊溅了人类一身。  
吸血鬼脑袋里一片空白，大口喘息着。  
人类伸出手指抹了一把吸血鬼的精液，低下头，凑近吸血鬼脸旁。  
“葛葉的第一次是我的哦。”  
舌尖舔了舔手指上的白浊，紧接着人类又吻上了吸血鬼。  
比之前都要凶狠的吻，精液的腥膻味在人类和吸血鬼口中蔓延，刺激着对方。  
“葛葉，我好热啊。”叶撑起身体，身上的军装虽然还在身上但是早已经被折腾得皱巴巴，“葛葉帮我脱掉好不好？”  
“我想更好地触碰葛葉。”  
“嗯……”吸血鬼松开手里的被褥，发了半晌的楞，才抬手解开人类的衣服。  
葛葉还没有从方才的小高潮里缓过来，动作缓慢而又笨拙地为他解开军装的扣子。  
叶也没有催他，极其耐心地等着。  
等葛葉已经褪下他上身的衣服的时候，叶的额头已布满细密的汗珠。  
人类立即低下头再次吻住了吸血鬼，唇在吸血鬼白皙的脖颈和肩头流连，狠狠吮吸，留下一串串暧昧的痕迹。  
赤裸的胸膛相贴，人类温热的触觉让他忍不住想靠近。  
“叶……”  
他唤着他的名字。  
“叶……”  
“我在，葛葉。”  
双唇相贴。  
这个世界上，只有我们属于彼此。  
吸血鬼全身只着一件被糟蹋得不成样子的酒红色内衬，双眼迷蒙地看着人类突然起身。  
“叶？”  
人类环视了一圈吸血鬼的房间，最后视线定在放在茶几上的奶油蛋糕上。  
“葛葉很喜欢吃甜食呢。”  
吸血鬼撑起身体，靠在床头，看着自己浑身的狼狈样，忍不住拽了拽被褥往自己身上掩了掩。  
人类端着蛋糕向吸血鬼走去。  
“不用遮的，都已经看光光了哦。”  
葛葉索性放弃了挣扎，但仍然抱着自己的被褥:“你拿蛋糕干什么？”  
“干你啊。”  
人类笑眯眯地回答。  
葛葉心里涌上不好的预感，他当即扔下手里的被褥，就要跳下床，却被行动更加敏捷的人类抓住，直接按在了床上。  
“我想要葛葉。”  
“想进入葛葉的身体，想独占葛葉。”  
灰蓝色的眸子紧紧盯着吸血鬼。  
“想看葛葉因我而高潮的样子。”  
吸血鬼偏过头，耳根红得不行，轻轻哼了一声。  
叶一把抱起对方，吸血鬼的身体轻飘飘的，没有多大重量，身体线条却是好看极的。  
怀里的吸血鬼埋在他的肩头，牙齿磨着人类的皮肤。  
“想咬也是可以的哦，我希望葛葉以后只会喝我一个人的血。”  
吸血鬼小声嘟囔:“我现在又不吸血了啊唔——”  
人类的手指悄悄探进后穴。  
从未被触碰过的后穴紧致敏感，只是一根手指，就让吸血鬼溃不成军，嘴里只能发出呜咽声。  
吸血鬼的前端也开始冒出透明的液体，随着主人的动作不断与人类胯间的昂扬相撞，炽热无比。  
叶耐心地用奶油做润滑，一点点往吸血鬼的身体深处探去。  
“叶——”  
吸血鬼猛然一仰头，手紧紧抓着人类的肩膀，尖锐的指甲险些要给人类抓出伤口。  
人类嘴角的弧度加大，手指不断摩擦过吸血鬼的敏感点。  
“哈啊——哈啊——”  
身体在发热，脑子也变得……好奇怪……  
人类深入穴口的手指逐渐增加，粘腻的奶油和分泌出的肠液混在一起，糜烂不堪。  
“葛葉。”  
人类见扩张得差不多了，手指退出。  
后穴失去填充物而倍感空虚的吸血鬼低头看向人类。  
叶微微起身，将对方压在床上。  
“等会可能会非常非常粗暴哦。”  
吸血鬼还没细思这话，人类的胀大的肉棒就已经闯入后穴，皱褶被肉棒一点点磨平，龟头直直地捅入深处。  
“啊……啊叶……太深……”  
吸血鬼的话被人类汹涌的撞击弄得断断续续。  
人类抬起吸血鬼纤细的双腿，方便自己更深地进入，吸血鬼的敏感点也被人类的龟头频繁地撞击。  
向来不喜欢掩藏自己情绪的吸血鬼，呻吟声也越发高昂。  
“哈……好大……好深……哈……”  
“叶……啊……好热……叶的……”  
人类面前是双腿大张的吸血鬼，白皙的皮肤泛着淡淡的粉色，有些地方还有深色的吻痕，嘴巴微张，眼中溢满水汽，吸血鬼胯下的小家伙还在颤颤巍巍吐着浑浊的液体，粉嫩的后穴与自己的肉棒相连，因为自己的动作囊袋不断地撞击着吸血鬼的臀部。  
“我想把葛葉做上标记。”  
“我想把精液射满葛葉的身体。”  
“可以吗？葛葉。”  
吸血鬼向他伸出双手，环住他的脖颈。  
得到许可的人类在吸血鬼的身体里喷射出一股股炙热的液体。  
好胀……  
好满……  
是叶的……  
吸血鬼的眼神骤然放空，前端再一次断断续续地喷出白浊。  
叶缓缓退出下身，吸血鬼还不能合上的后穴涌出浑白的液体。  
失禁般的感觉让吸血鬼的意识逐渐回笼。  
“叶……”吸血鬼喃喃开口，“叶的那里好热，好烫……好满……”  
人类眸底闪过一丝亮光，一把捞起吸血鬼身体，让吸血鬼岔开双腿坐在自己身上。  
又扬起头的肉棒蹭着吸血鬼的后穴，吸血鬼体内的精液因为坐起来不断流出滴在人类的龟头上。  
“都流出来了……”  
“葛葉还想要吗？”  
龟头借着精液的润滑再次进入后穴。  
“呜——”  
“我会把它再填满的。”  
吸血鬼的身体上下起伏着，由于重力的原因，肉棒进入更深的地方，抵着肠壁一次又一次频繁地撞击着。  
“啊——啊啊——哈——”  
疯狂的快感吞噬着身体。  
“要——要——”吸血鬼的后穴收缩着，贪婪地裹紧人类的肉棒。  
叶凑近他的耳边:“葛葉怎么了吗？难受吗？”  
“呜呜——啊——不行——”  
吸血鬼一声喊叫，瞬间后腰的蝠翼便冒出展开，巨大的蝠翼几乎要将整个房间的占满。  
“是太爽了吗，”人类的右手抚上吸血鬼的蝠翼，左手仍旧抱着对方的腰不断撞击，“连翅膀都被逼出来了呢。”  
“呜呜……”  
吸血鬼身后的蝠翼仍没有收起，只是垂了下来，乖顺地伏着。  
“真漂亮啊，葛葉。”


End file.
